harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Jordan
Lee Jordan is a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, two years above Harry Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor house and soon became close friends with Fred and George Weasley. He often helped them work on their inventions and tricks, some of which were eventually sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lee also served as a Quidditch commentator during his Hogwarts years and was a member of Dumbledore's Army. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Life at Hogwarts Lee came to Hogwarts in 1989 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. He became the commentator for house Quidditch matches. He had to be closely supervised because he was always biased towards the Gryffindor team, often displaying anger if they began to lose or were fouled. He was relatively fair in his commentary towards the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but was highly critical and possibly even rude to the house of Slytherin (some of his commentary was not unfounded in the case of Slytherin even if it was a bit extreme in the choice of words). , the D.A.'s HQ.]] In 1991, Lee brought a giant tarantula onto the Hogwarts Express with him. It is never stated if this was merely a regular tarantula with an engorging charm on it or an acromantula. He was constantly getting in trouble with Fred and George Weasley, and in 1995 he joined Dumbledore's Army with them. He helped to harass Dolores Umbridge by levitating nifflers in through her window. This turned out to cause more harm than help—Umbridge thought Rubeus Hagrid was doing it, and added to her reasoning to sack him. He was punished with "writing lines" by Umbridge for claiming that she had not the authority to tell off the Weasley twins for playing exploding snap during Defence Against the Dark Arts. Second Wizarding War On August 1, 1997, Lee attended the wedding of Bill Weasley, Fred and George's older brother, to Fleur Delacour. While there, he danced with Ginny Weasley, among others. During the height of the Second Wizarding War, Lee hosted a radio show called Potterwatch, under the codename "River". Potterwatch acted as a voice of truth while the Wizarding Wireless Network and Daily Prophet fell under the influence of the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic. Lee and his co-hosts voiced support for Harry Potter and encouraged wizards and witches to protect the Muggles who were being victimized by Death Eaters. Lee also returned to Hogwarts in 1998 with Fred, George and Ginny Weasley as well as Cho Chang to participate in the final battle. He and George dispatched of the Death Eater Yaxley near the end of the conflict. It is assumed that Lee survived the war. Relationships Fred and George Weasley Lee Jordan was best friends with both the Weasley twins during his time at Hogwarts. Lee Jordan was rarely seen outside of the company of either Fred or George. Lee got into a lot of trouble with the twins over his time at Hogwarts, in 1991 Lee bought a giant tarantula onto the Hogwarts Express and in 1995 he joined Dumbledore's Army and helped the twins harass Dolores Umbridge, which resulted in him "writing lines", scaring his hand. In 1998 after Fred and George had left school Lee returned with them to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Lee lost one of his best friends, Fred. Angelina Johnson Lee Jordan seemed to have a crush on Angelina Johnson, on several occasions commenting during Quidditch on her physical appearance, and once even stating that she refused to go out with him, much to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall who was embarrassed by his commentary during Quidditch games. Despite the fact that Angelina and Fred Weasley, Lee's best friend, were in a relationship, Lee still jokingly spoke of his love for Angelina. Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter games, Lee Jordan always starts his commentary by reminding the player of the basics of Quidditch, and what needs to be done to win the challenge. *In the movies, Lee Jordan is played by Luke Youngblood, who also provided the voice for Lee Jordan in the Order Of The Phoenix videogame. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' de:Lee Jordan fr:Lee Jordan pl:Lee Jordan Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee